Conventionally, for example, a combustor disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 11-311404 injects water, together with fuel with the aim of reduction of NOx (nitrogen oxides).
An object of the present invention is to provide a combustor and a gas turbine capable of suppressing an occurrence of combustion vibration, while maintaining low NOx.